


Pokemon Parody Episode 66: Champion

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [66]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, his struggles have finished... haven't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 66: Champion

“Congratulations! Truly remarkable!” Prof. Oacuh said. Bob’s mother hit him in the arm so as to say “That’s rude!” or “Shut up!” at the ‘remarkable’.

Bob smiled a bit. He could never remember his mom standing up for him.

“Regardless, to my disappointment, neither of us got to witness such history in the making. Then again, perhaps I could record you into the Hall of Fame?” Prof. Oacuh said, turning to Bob. Beside him, Yen shook his head.

“I’ll do the honor.” Yen said. Oacuh looked rather devastated, but he forced a smile. Yen finally stood up from his kneeling position, and beckoned for Bob to follow him. Bob slowly walked behind him into the room that wastruly the last in the rather large building; Kanto’s Hall of Fame.

The walls were covered with pictures of previous champions. Some were old enough to have been sketched instead of taken with a camera. At the end of the hall was a machine that would apparently take a picture of the champion. Of course, Yen led Bob to it. Bob stood in front of the machine and saw his picture gradually develop, even though he wasn’t in a particular pose, or with his Pokémon free.

In Bob’s mind, he wished that he felt more excited than he did, but for some reason he didn’t. He felt as though he still had a long way to go. Fortunately, Bob already knew where to go next, but he figured he needed some rest before heading off to there. Even Bob had his limits!


End file.
